


I Know Exactly Who You Could Be

by pantlesswerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, season 2 barely mentioned though, starts during season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesswerewolf/pseuds/pantlesswerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota Naes,emissary in training, works at a pizza place. One delivery lands her in the attentions of a certain Alpha of Alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold On, We're Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic I've written in about 4 years. So hopefully you all enjoy it.
> 
> beta'd by the lovely curbitkirby -all the hugs and love in the world-

“ Thank you for calling Billy ’ s Fresh Pizza this is Dakota how can I help you? ” 

Dakota Naes sunk into auto-pilot mode as the person on the phone ordered what type of pizza they wanted. Three XL extra meat pizzas with light sauce and light cheese. Which basically meant they wanted an entire cow on a piece of bread. The address was for a downtown building …  one of the high-rise swanky joints.

 

“ It ’ ll be 64.85 … .Yes,Ma ’ m …  It ’ ll be about 25-30 minutes. ” 

 

Dakota sighed as the line clicked off and she hung up the phone. She really hated evening shifts. Hated the people she worked with, hated being at work until midnight and she hated how mind numbingly boring it was. 

 

“ Yo, D,why are you even here? I thought I was supposed to have Greenburg today? ” A heavy-set man asked from the pizza make-line.

 

“ Greenburg switched shifts, something about extra lacrosse practice or some shit like that. ”  She generally didn ’ t mind switching with the high school kid since it meant that she got more hours and a larger pay-check.  

 

The manager tsked as he went back to making the three extra meaty pizzas while complaining about stupid teenagers not letting him know about when they were switching shifts. Her manager was generally a good guy, she had a few complaints about his work ethic and intense body oder, but working for him wasn ’ t awful. While waiting for the delivery up she took to folding pizza boxes on auto-pilot until the order was ready to go.

 

 

The building was a good ten minute drive, which was enough time for Dakota to fabricate multiple death scenarios; murder, kidnapping, werewolves … . God, she hated the fact that werewolves were a thing.Best part of this knowledge is that her dad’s girlfriend had just told her one day out of the blue. Dakota hadn’t believed her until the local pack had shown up to a family BBQ a few weeks later. The Alpha of the pack had noted a ‘spark’ inside of her and explained what an emissary was. The Alpha had hooked her up with a local teacher and a few online contacts if she ever moved away. Which she had, about three years later. She had wanted to try the whole living away from home thing and had ended up at a mediocre job with a shitty apartment.

 

A horn shot her out of her little musings when she noticed she had blown through a red light and had almost gotten hit. Hopefully it had been too dark for the other person to see the stupid pizza sign. She didn ’ t need another write up against her, she was already on her second one and another could get her fired.

 

When she arrived at the building she was kind of surprised it didn ’ t have a buzzer system. There was an elderly man sitting at the front desk who waved her in. She smiled at him and he smiled back eyeing the pizza slightly before handing her a visitor clip board to fill out. While Dakota wanted to complain that she was just delivering a pizza she also figured that this was his job and that getting it over with wouldn’t hurt her.

 

“ Where you headed up to? ”

 

Dakota checked the little paper slip that held the contents of the order and the address of the delivery. 

“ The penthouse? ” Dakota puzzled on the idea that someone would order shitty pizza when they obviously had more than enough money and was currently living in a penthouse suite.

“ Top button in the elevator to the right. ” 

 

Dakota smiled and gave a nod to the man as she walked past him.

The elevator ride up was fairly uneventful, she almost dropped the pizzas at one point because she tried to rest her travel bag against a hand hold. 

 

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out into one of the tiniest hallways she had ever seen.One end was a fire hydrant and the other down a few feet was a clean white door, which by process of elimination lead her to believe that the door was in fact the penthouse. Unless that was roof access and she had somehow completely missed the penthouse floor.

 

She knocked on the door and waited, usually it took a good minute for anyone to answer the door since they were usually detangling themselves from whatever it was that they were doing inside. 

 

The sound of nails on hardwood made Dakota smile. Usually that sound was accompanied by a puppy of some sort, which were Dakota ’ s favorite deliveries because the pet ’ s owner usually let her pet it.

 

What greeted her was not a happy puppy but instead a woman with extremely long toe nails. Well that was new, not exactly the adorable puppy she was hoping for but the woman was still pretty. By far better than her last two deliveries that ended with her looking at shirtless chubby men.

“ Uh, hi there …  it ’ ll be $ 64.85. ”  Dakota put on her best fake smile as the woman looked her up and down before glancing back into the apartment as a new tapping came closer. The tapping had been a cane with a man attached to it.

 

The man was stupidly attractive, sandy blond hair, and a jaw line that looked like you could cut yourself on it.She also noticed his eyes which were discolored and a little milky. It clicked in her head that he was blind.Her smile relaxed a bit falling back into her resting face as he entered the doorway with the woman. 

 

The guy sniffed the air slightly and smirked while reaching into his back pocket and handing a wallet to the woman. He moved his head in a way that looked like he was taking the sight of Dakota in even though he was in fact blind. She still felt herself color a bit in the cheeks. 

 

“ Kali give the woman whatever ’ s in there. ” 

 

Oh Dakota was going to die. His voice was deep, kinda gravely and _British_.

The woman, Kali, fished money out of his wallet and handed it to Dakota, Dakota then handed over the pizzas and had the door delicately slammed in her face.  

 

Dakota blinked at the door for a second before turning and heading to the elevator. She stepped inside and looked at the money in her hand. On top of the 64 dollars they had given her a 50 dollar tip. She blinked at the cash in her hand, than started to giggle as the doors closed. 

 

“Christ,  I should have offered to suck his dick. ”

  


 


	2. Where or When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota goes to the bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've actually had this chapter done for awhile I just dragged my feet in posting it.
> 
> Once again for curbitkirby (she's such a needy little thing and I love her to death)

The next week had been an interesting one. Around eight each night an order for three XL meat lover’s pizzas, light sauce, light cheese popped up merrily on the screen, with the next driver up hoping to acquire the now fabled 50 dollar tip. At this point no one else had managed a good tip, if they got one at all. 

“Okay, So I got this tall muscular guy who didn’t say anything but handed me the money and slammed the door”

“Yeah I got this who at least gave me an eight dollar tip which I guess isn’t awful… could have sworn I walked past him on the way out of the building” 

“Well I got this chick with toe nails…”

Dakota hummed to herself as she rolled out dough for the coming dinner rush. She had stopped listening to the gossiping drivers. It seemed that Blind-y McBritish and his $50 tips hadn’t made an appearance again. Which was pissing off her fellow drivers but ended up making Dakota feel a little special. Even though the ‘special feeling’ could easily be explained by him being blind and just not remembering how much money he had in his wallet.

____________________________________________________________

 

Morning shifts were probably Dakota’s favorite to work, especially during weekdays. Most people didn’t order pizza before noon and those who did were usually a nicer crowd. The only drawback was that Dakota was tired most of the time.   
Her emissary training usually started at 9pm and could go until 4am if she felt up to it. Dakota was enjoying her lessons, her instructors had stated a few times that she was catching on rather quickly for someone who had only been studying for a few years.  
“Hey D, Once your done cutting the tomatoes I need you to head over to the bank and drop off our deposits.” 

Her morning manager, Eric was favorable to the night manager, Terry. Eric was about her age and usually let her get away with more stuff. Such as getting breakfast or coffee after dropping things off at the bank. She finished dicing the tomatoes and placed them into a sealable container before grabbing the sealed plastic bag that held the money made from last night and a deposit receipt that had to come back to the store. 

When Dakota walked into the front of the store looking for Eric, she found his gangly ass starting to set up the make-line for pizza production. Dakota watched Eric for a minute before speaking up. “Hey you want anything from McDonald’s or anything? I haven’t had breakfast yet.” 

Eric shook his head ‘no’ with an added “Nah I’m good.” and Dakota turned around heading out to her car. 

Dakota liked the people at the bank…well, the ladies at the bank, if she was honest. They were always nice and all of them were attractive in varying degrees. There was one especially that Dakota either wanted to ask to be her friend or ask on a date. Sadly that clerk wasn’t working today, and she was stuck with a dude that she found kind of off-putting. 

She dropped the baggie on the counter and smiled limply as the teller cut open the back and started to count out the money. The teller must have sensed that she wasn’t really interested in talking since he barely spoke to her as he counted and created the slips she needed to take back to work. Dakota smiled again as he wished her a good day and handed her back the papers. She whirled away from the counter and headed to the door thinking of better ways to avoid him in the future, when she ran into a rather solid person which followed with a clattering sound of something made of aluminum.

“I’m sorry! sorry.!so very sorry…”Dakota kept repeating as she reached down to pick up the…cane… that had clattered to the ground. She felt her heart skip stupidly as she picked it up.It wasn’t like she was going to look up and Blind-y McBritish was going to be standing there. Surely there had to be other blind folk in the Beacon Hills area. She stood and blinked at the person she had run into.

Okay either the gods were smiling upon her or thought this was hilarious because of course it was him. She noted his outstretched hand and placed the cane into it. He grasped it before she even had the chance to move her hand away and they stood there for maybe a second or two with her fingers enclosed around his cane and his fingers around hers. He then released her fingers and placed the cane steadily on the ground. 

“Thank you for picking that up for me, would have been a nightmare to find on my own.” He smirked and then paused seemingly smelling the air before the smirk became a smile. “You’re the girl that delivered our pizza a few days ago.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement of fact and Dakota just wanted to be swallowed up by the ground and shot towards the molten core at light speed. Her best guess from him recognizing her was the absurd amount of perfume she wore in an attempt to hide her natural scent and of course couldn’t remember if she was sporting the same type she had worn about a week ago. 

 

“Uh, yeah…hi?” She wasn’t really sure what to do in this situation. It had happened a few other times before when her friends had spotted her when working, which she had found uncomfortable even though it was just a job. So a complete stranger recognizing her was awkward. It also didn’t help that Blind-y McBritish was very attractive and still had his head cocked in her direction. 

“My name is Deucalion,” He said holding out a hand for her to take.  
She rolled the name around in her head for a minute before taking a calming breath and letting her hand slip into his. 

“Dakota,” She finally got out after marveling at the warmth of his hand compared to the world around her. She felt her hand being pulled up towards his face and internally melted when his lips brushed over her knuckle. Well, Dakota was storing this away into her brain so she could squeal happily once she was home.   
A polite cough came from behind them. 

“Excuse me are you two in line?” An elderly couple had apparently appeared during this little scene. 

Dakota was the first to react. She pulled her hand away from Deucalion and took a step out of the way of the couple allowing them to pass . Once the couple went through the lane that they had created he closed the gap, once again stepping closer to Dakota. 

“Should I be placing an order this evening then?” He spoke smoothly as if hitting on pizza girls was the easiest thing in the world. 

Which to be fair, Dakota wasn’t making it all that hard. “No I get off of work before you usually order. It would probably be easier if you just came to the store.” 

His smiled turned into one of those crooked little smiles that Dakota usually found irritating on other men but seemed charmingly appropriate on a face like Deucalion’s. 

“I might just do that.”


	3. Monkey Rag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion and Dakota have a memorable pizza delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pizza delivery that's written about in this chapter actually happened to me

 

 

“You do know when I said _come see me at work,_ I didn’t mean almost everyday for a week and a half.” In the last three days, this had become Dakota’s greeting to Deucalion whenever he appeared during her morning shifts. 

 

Deucalion just sighed as he sat himself down on a stack of pizza boxes. Which he had found to be a better perch than trying to get Dakota or another employee wrangle a chair into the back room so he could sit near Dakota. While she did eight-million different things to ready the store for opening. 

 

“Then you were able to ferret out what I was and my interest was peaked.” To be fair, his interest had been peaked when she had first delivered to them. Her scent had exploded out of the elevator and had reached him before her polite knock had hit the wood of the door.Underneath the layers of fruity perfume, was the cinnamon smell of the spark, which had been briefly overtaken by a wave of arousal when the girl had laid eyes on him.

There was a pause in Dakota’s morning routine as she stared laughing at him in disbelief. 

 

“You didn’t really make it hard. You told me the ham in the front of the store was going bad… **The ham at the front of the store in a refrigerated box that no one else could smell.** ” She gave a frustrated huff as she dumpedblack olives by the smell of it into a freshly washed container. “I’m just saying, you could have made it harder.” 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”He grinned to himself as Dakota’s shoes squeaked away from him, followed by the light click of the freezer door closing behind her. The blind wolf actually hadn’t planned on telling the young women of his supernatural status until he had assessed exactly what the young emissary could do. So far Ms. Naes had been quite the entertainment, with the occasional flirting and a sarcastic wit that he had come to enjoy. Deucalion would still have to see what she was capable of if his plan was to go as he wanted. A sharp whistle drew him out of his train of thought and looked up. 

 

“I got a delivery up if you want to come, unless you’re comfortable on your cardboard throne?”

 

Deucalion shifted slightly on the cardboard before a hand lightly touched his. Deucalion was slightly surprised, she had been able to sneak up on him in the brief moment he wasn’t focused. 

 

“Come on Handsome, let’s get you into my car.”  

 

Deucalion smirked as he took better hold of Dakota’s hand.  

She smiled and pulled Deucalion up. The werewolf had become a fun fixture in her life. Granted, it had only been a week and a half, but he’d come in almost everyday and had been his disgustingly charming self.The rest of the store seemed to have fallen under his charming spell since no one bothered to ask why the blind man kept loitering in the back room. 

 

Dakota lead the man to her car, handed the pizza bag to him and threw open the passenger door.She moved to the driver door and got in the car, buckling herself in and having itcome to life.

 

She watched as the older man sat, placing the pizza bag safety onto his lap.The whole image made her smile. Here was a werewolf, an obviously powerful one even with his blindness, sitting in her passenger seat and warming his lap with a pizza delivery.It was almost adorable, except for the fact that he could probably kill her at some point. Which should not have been a turn on…

 

“Having fun over there?” Deucalion questioned as Dakota pulled out of the parking lot. She growled at him and the blind man’s face contorted slightly but he seemed to regain his composure. She was going to ask him about itbut a car honked behind them, reminding her that some idiot needed his double bacon pizza and he needed it now.  

 

“It’s going to be a ten minute drive, you got any questions for once? Or should I just make up more possibly offense werewolf ones? ‘Cause all I got right now are about mating and that’s just uncomfortable in an enclosed space.”The dark chuckle she received in return wormed its way into her soul and wrapped deliciously around her brain. 

 

“Hm, who are you outside of being a women that works at a pizza place?” 

 

“Wow, way to start with a sort of difficult question…” Dakota bit her lip while thinking of a good way to ask the next part “How long have you been blind? Just so I know to describe with colors or with descriptions like my hair is like how a s’more tastes or something like that…” She mentally winched ”that sounded far ruder than it intended to be ”

 

“I know what colors are, Dakota.I’ve also never eaten a s’more, so the analogy would have been lost on me.”

 

A mocking gasp came out of the young woman as she sped down the highway thinking of possible interesting tidbits to tell the older man. She figured her favorite books,tv shows and movies could possibly be lost on him. She gave a click of her tonguewhen she had figured out what she wanted to tell him.  

 

“Brunette, green eyes,short.” she had pulled a face as short left her mouth so it came out bitter sounding. “ I like strawberry shortcake, the shittiest horror movies you could imagine and I believe that aliens are out there somewhere.”

 

“Aliens?”

 

She shrugged but then remembered he couldn’t see that. “Yeah, I mean werewolves and people with “magical” powers exists so why not aliens?”  

 

The wolf hmm’d to himself. “ Your logic seems sound enough.”

 

“Why thank you,Deucalion.” 

 

They pulled up to a well taken care of apartment complex.The emptiness of the parking lot was unsurprising since it was 10:45 in the morning and most of the people in this complex worked ‘big people jobs’ downtown. 

 

“ We’re gonna have to fix the whole s’more thing at some point. Now do you want to come with me?” Deucalion shrugged seemingly in agreement as he lifted the pizza bag off of his lap.

“The complex is completely flat, so you wouldn’t have to worry about stairs. I can just toss a _Billy’s_ hat on ya and you become an in-training driver, if you don’t bring the cane.” 

 

A hand fumbled around the back seat until settling on top of a bright purple beanie with _BILLY’S PIZZA_ embroidered in lime green on it. Dakota sighed at the hat.It was probably one of the dumbest things she had ever seen, and thank Christ she didn’t have to wear it on the regular since the dress code was so relaxed. She had to have one article of clothing with _Billy’s Pizza_ somewhere on it and the t-shirt had been her choice for the last two years. 

 

“Okay, you’re gonna need to lean towards me for a minute so I can shove this dumb hat on your head.”  

 

Deucalion leaned towards her easily. Dakota had almost expected a bit of a fight, like how he was a strong independent werewolf and he could put on his own damn hat even if he was blind. No, instead his head just stopped after crossing the border between their seats. With a smile Dakota stretched the beanie over the back of the werewolf’s head and adjusted it so _BILLY’S PIZZA_ sat front and center. 

“It amazingly doesn’t look as stupid on you as it does on me. Must be the jawline.” Feeling adventurous Dakota ran a delicate finger down the side of the man’s face. The finger retracted quickly as she felt his weight shifting into the touch.”Right! pizza to deliver, let’s go driver in training.” The laughter that came after was strained as she stepped out t into the almost abandoned parking lot. She walked over to the passenger side door and could feel her face start to burn as Deucalion took her arm as they headed inside.Dakota thought she was in hell but it turned out the delivery had other plans. 

 

The polka music had been the start of it. Both of them had heard it before the door was flung open and they were met by two arguing old people. Dakota couldn’t quite place the language but it sounded like Russian. Deucalion was scrunching up his nose as if something in the air had morally offended him and once Dakota sniffed the air she understood why. The entire apartment smelt of burnt toast and it was starting to leak into the hallway. The couple was still arguing even as Dakota started passing over the pizzas. 

 

A soft whimper made Dakota drop her eyes down to the floor where a tiny toy poodle sat staring up at Deucalion. The blind werewolf declined his head towards it and the tiny creature peed, showing it’s submission to the man. The disgust and confusion on the pizza girl’s face didn’t seem to register to its elderly occupants as they handed her the required money and closed the door.

 

The walk back to the car was silent. Once inside,the silence was broken when the emissary-in-training cracked and started cackling like a mad-woman. “I have experienced hell-oh my god I’ve experienced hell.”  

“Things like that happen often to you?” Deucalion seemed just as confused but also amused by the situation as Dakota did.

 

“No, no they really don’t. That was a once in a lifetime experience.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	4. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion has a proposal for Dakota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so sorry this took forever to post. I lost interest halfway through the chapter (Due to life) , but I came back and finished it. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long!

_“Think of the air between you and an object as another force that can be acted on with the right set of tools.”_ When Sophia had been explaining how to control things without touching them she had talked about using different techniques to achieve the effect, Dakota hadn’t been fully listening, far more interested in a squabble between two friends on Facebook.   
Dakota had taken out a marker and started to draw the symbols over her arm, occasionally overlapping them. Experimentation had been suggested by Martin. The older man didn’t give her lessons as often as Dakota would have liked. He was slightly more free spirited than Sophia was, but Dakota had to admit that being ‘free-spirited’ when discussing werewolf traditions and manners wasn’t always the best idea. 

Three options were available to Dakota if she placed any of her will into these marks. 1. Magic happens and she can move things or grasp them using the air around her, 2. Nothing happens and she has to abandon the ideas of using highlighters as a magical tool, or 3. gross bodily harm or death for not doing the right preparations. 

Although emotions were usually the easiest form of power to put into any sort of spell. It was also the easiest way to become tired and therefore weak in possible dangerous situations. Therefore being able to draw on an idea of thought to cast was usually safer and less draining. 

A stack of playing cards sat in front of her. She wanted to get a few of them floating at the same time. Dakota sighed, thinking of how annoyed she was yesterday when a customer ordered 15 pizzas and hadn’t tipped her. A single card twitched slightly.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” She grunted. Exhaling again she thought about all the fun she had a night ago when she had a group dinner with her co-workers. Two cards spun on top of the pile. At the very least she knew that the highlighter mess on her arm was working as a way to cast without causing her pain. It did seem weaker though, having also done the spell the ‘traditional’ way, a happy memory like that should have rocketed at least one card into the air. 

“Okay Fine. Time to play hardball.” Dakota closed her eyes and laid her hands palm up on her legs. 

_She let out a stuttered laugh. She couldn’t believe that this had been his ideal place. God, her dad would kill both of them if he ever found out what they did on the family trampoline. The springs squeaked with every shift of Deucalion’s weight as his clawed hands traveled over her stomach, over her breasts before resting delicately on her shoulders. The hands were lazily followed by a wandering tongue. Dakota rolled her hips, feeling the teasing contact of his clothed erection against her naked lower body. The trampoline squeaked again as Deucalion moved to nibble lightly on her collar bone._

_“Deucalion… please…”_

_His responding growl vibrated down into her bones. One of the blind werewolf’s hands reached down pulling off his own underwear…_

Something wooshed quickly past her face and she opened her eyes. 52 playing cards spun in a tornado like fashion in front of her. A chesire grin spread over her face as she thought the word ‘STOP’ the cards shuddered in the air slightly before falling onto her bed. Good to know she could now draw on a dream as a source of energy. She couldn’t ever tell Sophia or Martin what she used as a concentration tactic but whatever got results should make them happy. 

The young woman flopped back onto her bed raising her arm while thinking of Deucalion and moving a card at the same time. A card wobbled for a minute before coming to float calmly a few inches above her hand. After watching it bob for a second, Dakota splayed her hand causing the card to rip into smaller pieces. She continued in this fashion until she had 52 ripped apart cards floating above her. 

Her phone rang as she let the card pieces flutter into the trash. She sat up with a yawn, groping around her bed before finding the phone and pressing speaker phone. 

“Kota, it’s Greg. I have a thing you need to come pick-up at the store.” 

Greg was one of the few people at the store she’d actually hung out with outside of the place. Whatever it was he could probably drop off at her place either tonight or sometime tomorrow. Looking out her window, she could see large angry looking clouds were rolling in. She was already comfortable and really didn’t want to get dragged into helping at the store. 

“And if I refuse to pick up whatever it is you have for me?” Dakota sighed into the phone.

“Just come down…” Greg’s voice dropped into a mock whisper “I think he might be plotting all our deaths.” 

Dakota snorted and rolled off the bed. 

“Way to ruin the surprise, Greg. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” 

The brunette hung up before tossing her phone onto her bed. She wasn’t sure why Deucalion just didn’t call her, she had given her number to him… at least she remembered giving it to him. 

She stood in front of her closet puzzling over what to wear down to the store. Just going in underwear was a no-no and the sight wouldn’t get a rise out of Deucalion unless he touched her. She let out a small huff as she dragged a slip-on dress out of her closet.

“Managed to avoid the local werewolves for a few years then BAM! Panting after the alpha of a visiting pack, because that obviously the safest course of action.” Grumbling aside, a slight spring was in her step after she put on flip-flops and headed out the door.

The sky rumbled and darkened further as Dakota got into her car. It probably wouldn’t rain but the current weather change was a nice change from the constant sun.

She pulled into the parking and sat in her car for a second fiddling with her hair. She wondered what Deucalion wanted to see her for. She had mentioned what her schedule was the other day so this certainly wasn’t a ‘I’m just going to bum around here, while my minions go off and do who knows what’ sort of day. Except Deucalion probably knew exactly what they were doing. Dakota on the other hand could only guess. She sighed, slamming her car door and locking it before heading inside. 

Greg looked up briefly from the order screen, smiled and with his free hand pointed towards the office. Dakota stepped around her fellow coworkers and poked her head into the room. 

There sat Deucalion in all his glory. He sat in the ratty old computer chair as if he owned the place. While his posture said relaxed Dakota noted that he tilted his head slightly whenever someone made a noise outside if the room. As if he was tracking everyone.Dakota knocked on the door frame and his head turned to her. 

“You look like your enjoying yourself. Heard you might be plotting deaths in here?” 

The werewolf’s lips quirked upright slightly and stood reaching an arm out for Dakota to take. She took it and lead him out past the oven and finally out the door with a simple wave to Greg through the front window. Deucalion fell into step next to the shorter woman and took a quick inhale. 

“Well, someone’s been practicing.” Deucalion turned his head to her. “You smell like electricity.”

The way Deucalion rolled the word ‘electricity’ out of his mouth made her face heat up before she exhaled quickly. He didn’t know about what she thought about to use her gift, she just needed to breath. She waited until he got into the car before getting in herself and peeling out of the parking lot. 

“Am I taking you back to the penthouse or do you have plans for me at my apartment?” Dakota glanced over at Deucalion waiting for a response. She shouldn’t have loved the smirk that appeared on his face. 

Deucalion relaxed into his seat.“I have yet to visit your apartment.” The warmth and general curiosity in is voice was actually rather surprising since Deucalion had usually had a sense of cold knowing when he spoke.

“Guess that’s answer enough.” 

—————————————

Dakota dropped her keys on the table along with her wallet and phone. 

“Stool, recliner or bed?” 

Deucalion’s eyebrow raised over the top of his sunglasses, the smirk also came back. 

“To sit on, you dirty old man. Sweet Jesus, it’s one room, the beds gonna be there…” She felt a blush creeping up her neck. “I assume you had a reason for coming over?” Dakota lead him over to her recliner and sat him down. She stood in front of him with her hands at her sides ready to help the wolf if he needed any help. 

Deucalion made himself comfortable, once again taking on the posture of a bored emperor sitting on a gilded throne. He seemed once again to be studying her, which caused Dakota to fidget slightly. “I wanted to offer you a new… employment opportunity. One that would focus more on your developing talents than delivering pizzas.” 

It was Dakota’s turn to raise an eyebrow. This wasn’t exactly what she had been expecting from this evening, but she couldn’t say she was mad disappointed by this turn of events. 

“You want me to be your emissary? A chuckle danced behind her words.You want someone with only a few years of training that you’ve known for two-ish weeks to be your bridge between magical bullshit and werewolf stuff ?… Alright, color me interested.” 

The werewolf sighed as he sat forward in the recliner before reaching out for one of Dakota’s hands. His fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled lightly. She followed, ending up with her knees bumping into the alpha’s knees. The alpha’s other hand found its way to her leg and started slowly slide up, just slightly stopping past the hem of her dress. 

“Obviously, you’d continue your lessons along with some more practical training you can’t receive though the internet. You are far more charming company then my current emissary.” His fingers kept running teasing circles into her thigh.  
“Who will be dismissed when the time comes for the pack to leave.”

Dakota let out a shuttered breath before attempting to keep focus on the conversation that was being had here. “Dismissed?”

“Yes, she doesn’t want to leave Beacon Hills and it’s quite cumbersome to get help when needed. So an emissary willing to travel with the pack would be more beneficial.”  
Dakota rolled that around her head for a minute. The idea did make quite a bit of sense, especially since it seemed like Deucalion and his pack moved often. 

Dakota let out a little sound as Deucalion’s hand traveled farther under her dress and pulled her forward until she was straddling his lap.

“Do we have an agreement Ms. Naes?”

“Yes..” As the word slid from her lips, Deucalion moved forward to claim hers as his own.


	5. Stoplight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota has an issue on her last day of work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took like a year. It's back, I have ideas. Let's see where it goes.

"He broke his arm Dakota!”   
“I’m well aware! I was standing there as he did it!”  
Dakota didn’t know why she was being yelled at, Deucalion had broken the other driver’s arm not her, though to be fair she had thought about it a few times. 

 

—————————————————————————————————-  
Jeff had been a huge creep telling EVERYONE about how many women he’s slept with, flirting with every member of the female staff while married with four kids and Dakota’s personal favorite; following her outside to finish telling her a gross story about his last boss’ breasts. 

 

It had been her last day, a blissful not busting ass day. Deucalion as usual had sat himself in the back talking with her about basic pack business, as was normal now since she had agreed to be his emissary. As the second driver came in Deucalion would either call one of the pack to pick him up or linger talking to both driver’s about different things, most drivers were to intimated to not answer him. Except for Jeff who focused on Dakota and only talked to her.

 

Today hadn’t been different from any other day, Dakota had sat Deucalion down and went about doing morning prep with a little more skip in her step since it was her last day in this hellhole. This had all been fine until Jeff had appeared and annoyance and anxiety flooded through her and she hadn’t noticed Deucalion’s head snapping towards her and the male driver. Jeff started talking about his family but then looped around trying to get Dakota’s number, which she brushed off nervously. She didn’t want to tell him no, a rumor had floated around that Jeff had a sexual assault charge brought up against him at his last job. She didn’t know if it was true but she didn’t want to find out. 

 

Jeff had reached for her to get the young woman’s attention, she only saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and flinched away a small spike of panic and fear shooting through her system. Then Deucalion was at her side and grabbing the other man’s arm until a loud crunch filled the backroom. The werewolf had broken his arm, but Deucalion hadn’t let go, seemingly running on auto pilot. Which a less panicked part of Dakota’s mind thought was weird. The panicked side of her made her step up to Deucalion and press her hands firmly onto his chest, pushing gently back and away from the now in shock human.

 

“Hey, i’m safe, it’s okay. I’m okay, He didn’t hurt me.” She had absolutly no idea if this would work. The idea that Deucalion was protecting her just seemed like the most logical answer compared to the alpha just wanted to hurt someone.   
“I’m okay, Deucalion.”   
The older man’s head swiveled down to hers and his face dropped into it’s normal blank but slightly amused face this time with a touch of confusion as if he didn’t even know what was going on.

 

Then Jeff had started screaming.

 

————————————————————————————————————————- 

 

Deucalion had been sent outside, well asked to since Dakota couldn’t technically boss him around since he was her Alpha. Jeff had been taken to the hospital and Dakota now sat in the manager’s office as Terry complained about getting in two new drivers.  
“Why two?” Dakota cocked her head at the large man a little confused, she could still work her remaining hours after Deucalion was picked up by another pack member or something. Terry gave an annoyed grunt as he turned to her.

 

“This is your last day, I’m letting you off early, enjoy your day..” his tone dropped “and take your psychotic boyfriend with you.”   
Dakota blinked more stunned at the use of the word ‘boyfriend’ than ‘psychotic’ or that she was being told to leave the store early.

 

“Uh… Terry?”  
“What?” he looked up at her the annoyance seemingly fading from his eyes.  
“What about Deucalion?” Dakota was impressed that no police officers had shown up to try and arrest the werewolf and was a little confused that it hadn’t been mentioned yet.

 

“Jeff isn’t pressing any charges.” Dakota looked surprised as Terry continued. “ His ego won’t allow him to look weak vs a blind man…fucking moron…. anyway Dakota go home, if you come by to visit anybody in the future don’t bring the boyfriend.”

 

The brunette nodded dumbly and headed outside towards the car, she slowed as she saw that Deucalion was on the phone. Deucalion’s face, from what she could see of it, looked annoyed as he mentioned something about a hospital. Which set off a few warning bells, Jeff had been taken to Beacon Hills Memorial, which was the closet hospital Deucalion could be talking about. Was he telling Ennis or Kali to go fuck up Jeff some more? She shook her head trying to clear the thought, Deucalion had backed down after he had been assured that she wasn’t hurt. 

 

The Alpha hung up and looked up at her as he pocketed the phone.   
“So, will Beacon Hills finest be coming to cart me away?” His lips twitched up into a smirk and he sounded amused at the idea.

 

“Nope, apparently the idea of being beaten up by a blind man seriously damaged his ego. Man’s an idiot.” Dakota huffed stepping close to him and placing a hand on his chest, his hand going up to grasp her wrist.  
“Though i’m not a fan of you causing physical harm to non-supernatural types…” His hand squeezed gently around her skin and her heart beat a bit faster. “Thank you…. I really hate that guy.” she laughed lightly before starting to pull away from him only to be jerked back by the hand still enclosing her wrist. Deucalion’s mouth had become a firm line seemingly taking her in, his head moved as if he was scanning her face. 

 

“Do I have something in my teeth?” Dakota couldn’t help the sarcastic comment from slipping out of her mouth. Deucalion’s lip curled into a half smirk before letting her go. 

 

“Did you call someone to come get you?” Dakota stepped out of the werewolf’s personal space.  
“I was about too, figured you were still working.”  
“I got kicked out early, I’m supposed to take my ‘psychotic boyfriend’ with me.” she laughed as she went to the driver’s side and got in waiting for him to join her.   
As he he slid into his seat he took off his sunglasses seemingly going through the motions of cleaning them on his shirt before popping them back on his face.   
“Boyfriend hmm?” came his response with a pleasant rumble too it . Dakota felt her neck heat up as she pulled off into the street and headed for her apartment, Deucalion didn’t protest by now knowing a turn right meant to the penthouse and a left meant to the apartment.

 

“Well it was better than correcting him with ‘he’s not my boyfriend, he’s my Alpha.’ because that doesn’t make it sound like we’re in some kinky sex thing at alllllllll.” she drew out the L trying to hide her embarrassment over the fact that her brain had been helpfully supplying her with kinky sex ideas all starring the Alpha ever since they had kissed to seal the little deal between them. 

 

After opening the door for both of them Dakota moved to flop down on to the bed, looking up at Deucalion as he sat down next to her. See studied him, noting the shift of lines on his face, the twist of his lips, the raise and lowering of his eyebrows. The werewolf was thinking about something. A quick shift of her body had Dakota sitting close to him,closer than intended since she could feel the heat coming off of him as she spoke. 

 

“What are you thinking?” She mused leaning into him but not enough to touch him. The brunette squeaked a little in surprise as his hand shot up and took hold of her neck. Not a strong hold or even one that could choke her unless he squeezed.

 

Deucalion could hear her heart beat quicken but not in the same pattern of fear from this morning, no she was interested. A little surprised at first at his quick move. The violent uptick in beat had proven that but now it hammered steadily. He felt her swallow and breathed in her scent. The same rush of fruity perfume and spark slide through him as did the growing scent of arousal. The girl had almost mastered the art of hiding her true scent but she couldn’t mask that. He brought her closer to him with a gentle tug on her neck. Dakota was now inches away from him, her breath hitting his face in little puffs before he spoke. 

 

“You were afraid of your coworker today, I smelt your anxiety, your fear”  
“Yeah, because of some rumored sexual assault charges, I know how to deflect him, you didn-“ 

 

“But I did,” not mentioning the act had been on instinct alone. “Yet, you watched me break his arm, took me home and now I have a hand around your neck.” He squeezed gently, her heart rate didn’t change. Deucalion found himself wishing to see her face, wanting to know it’s curves and lines without touching, to see her eyes without remembering what colors looked like. 

 

“You aren’t afraid of me.” He said matter of factly a low growl in his voice. 

Dakota listened to him speak, cursing the fact that he could hear her heartbeat and how being this close was affecting her. He was cheating she thought to herself hoping annoyance would slip into her smell somehow make him doubt what he seemed to be implying. But at the same time he was right, she knew the alpha. Not as well as she wanted but well enough to not fear him. 

 

Her Alpha seemed to be awaiting a response. She leaned into the hand holding her neck, feeling his hold get even weaker as she pressed her lips to his. Deucalion didn’t respond at first then she pressed against him harder. A hand coming to rest on his shoulder had him shifting the hand from her neck down to her waist as she fell backwards onto the bed, pulling him with her.


End file.
